Playback of video content over the internet or other networks, whether streamed or downloaded, has become ubiquitous.
Generally, videos, including online streaming videos, are opaque; meaning that the video is a rectangular block of fully opaque pixels such that there cannot be areas of transparency within the video frame. Accordingly, such videos typically do not support transparency where portions of the video frame are transparent.
Accordingly, systems processing such videos typically cannot insert, such as via overlay, dynamic assets that have transparency into a source video and maintain such transparency.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system and method in which the above disadvantages are obviated or mitigated and attainment of various advantages is facilitated.